


don't smile

by fated_addiction



Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: tzuyu is into proving points.A collection of Twice drabbles, multiple parings and stuff. Mostly, it's the stuff part.





	1. don't smile (tzuyu/jeongyeon)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of TWICE stuff sitting around on my desktop. So between that, a bunch of requests and needing a place to make myself feel slightly more organized, here we are. The rating is subject to change and there will be different parings.

-

 

 

 

the air is muggy when tzuyu crawls into her bed. "the ac system broke again," she whispers, and jeongyeon groans, muffling herself with a pillow.

the bed shifts. the blankets are already deep around jeongyeon's legs, tucked together at her ankles. her knee feels sore. her eyes open just enough to check the time on her phone, but her vision blurs and she can only make out a colon and a three.

"your room is cooler," she wines, ignoring tzuyu pressing into her back. she kicks her foot back. "go back there."

"too late," tzuyu answers serenely. her voice scratches against her shoulder. "i'm comfortable and there's this dip in your bed that feels like i'm sinking into a cloud. a really nice cloud. i need to sleep in a really nice cloud."

jeongyeon turns on her hip. if her eyes were really open, she'd roll them. her fingers flick against tzuyu's nose. 

it might have been a week. two, sure. whatever this is. she's not going to go and prove a point. that's for tzuyu. tzuyu is into proving points; probably her favorite thing about her, mostly because it's funny. this isn't a lie: it's weird to get used to. she's not going to go and say it, but, you know, _girlfriends!_ and even thinking of it kind of makes her skin crawl.

but her eyes open slowly. just as tzuyu's close. she watches her carefully and her fingers are on the move again, tracing the long slope of her jaw. then back up to the end of her nose. her lips and tzuyu snorts, kind of chokes, and starts humming taeyang to her.

"i hate you," jeongyeon mutters.

"liar," tzuyu counters. her eyes open again. 

they stare at each other. jeongyeon smiles. maybe shyly. it's still a little hard to be honest about her feelings. heart pounding, palms sweating - she can't get cheesier than that or want to. it's unsettling. how deeply someone can sink into your skin. she feels a little out of range with all these feelings. it's overwhelming and that's barely covering it.

so she leans in, brushing her mouth against tzuyu's mouth. sighs into her mouth and drags her fingers under her shoulder to the nape of her neck. she pulls gently and tzuyu comes, shifting onto her arm. to be closer, neither of them say. it's new and easier. 

"feelings are gross," she mutters, pulls back, and rests her forehead against tzuyu's shoulder. she sighs a little. her eyes close and the weight of the bed changes. "like," she says sleepily, "super gross."

the other girl's fingers settle in her hair. "totally gross," she agrees.

it's how this works.


	2. career day (nayeon/momo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _momo buys stationary before the train._
> 
> or, momo has a crush and is terrible at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous, who threw a bunch of prompts that I really love together. And maybe will visit in the future? We'll see.
> 
> Prompt: Nayeon/Momo + high school sweethearts + chef

-

 

 

 

momo buys stationary before the train. they have little chef hats. and she shoves the bag into nayeon's unsuspecting hand. face red and everything. complete with a nervous laugh.

"what's this?" nayeon asks. burrows furrowed. she has a pretty black ribbon tying her hair back. to match the new school uniforms. from one of the younger girls, momo thinks. definitely not tzuyu because they fight harder than siblings.

"nothing." momo rubs the back of her head. "just a gift."

"for what though," nayeon insists. above her, the train time is announced as _late_. "i didn't do anything," she says.

you never do, momo wants to reply. almost does. but her face is red and she has an excuse like the heat or whatever. even though they are nearing winter. the collar of her jacket picks at her throat and she looks down. shuffles her feet forward without thinking.

"i'm not the best cook." momo, of course, continues awkwardly. as best as she can. "but your cookies are great and... i know you're looking into culinary school. so i kind of want to be supportive? so stationary?"

her words are jumbled. nayeon looks surprised first. then breaks out into a wide, toothy grin that stretches into a blush and a little bit of something else. she grabs momo's hand. her fingers press into the back of her hand and momo feels weird and surprised and wonderful at the same time. it's a little too much to bear. there's no plan. but the train platform is suddenly wide and small and endless at the same. a little like love or something like it. isn't that how the song goes?

momo is hopeless. not romantic. thoughtful is probably as far as she can go. but im nayeon fits into a category by herself. and she may even hate that a little bit. or at least, momo thinks, more than she should.

"it's okay if you don't like it," she adds.

"don't be dumb." nayeon grins, gripping the bag. "i'll cook for you," she says, and momo remains charmed. probably too wide eyed and panicky. nayeon leans in, on the tips of her toes, totally unnecessary. her face falls into a pout. "just me though," she says. "and no one else - you won't let anyone else, right?"

"then i'll starve," momo groans.

they both laugh. momo looks down at their hands. smiles a little. it feels like a promise. even though nothing's been said. can't be young forever, or something like that. seniors tell you all the time: people always get weird during career days. 

but she does look at nayeon, seriously, almost too seriously. picks a strand of hair away from her face to tuck it behind her ear. she thinks about kissing her. then stops. stops because that little bit of courage was wasted onto pieces of stationary and a matching pen. momo is not good at feels. in fact, she tries to avoid them more. it's just that nayeon is nayeon and there isn't anyway to avoid nayeon. and she doesn't want to.

"you won't," nayeon still promises. maybe finally. because she squeezes momo's hand and sounds like she's been talking in the middle of momo's overworked brain. "i only cook for the people i love."

momo gives up another startled laugh. palms sweating. "i'll do my best then," she says.


	3. superfluous (tzuyu/chaeyoung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _girls are infinitely complicated. not wise words, but instead, something that chaeyoung tries to write into a song._
> 
>  
> 
> or, tzuyu recognizes the fact that she is in high school. with feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Anonymous/tumblr prompt: Chaeyoung/Tzuyu + high school + karaoke rooms.

-

 

 

 

girls are infinitely complicated. not wise words, but instead, something that chaeyoung tries to write into a song.

"what rhymes with girls?" chaeyoung asks too.

tzuyu groans. from her place on the couch. everything is sticky in this goddamn place, she thinks.

"why couldn't you have picked, you know, a coffee shop? or a chicken place. or my house. or _your_ house - or about a billion other places that are so not here?"

"you," chaeyoung points with her pen. the pen she borrowed from the creepy guy at the counter. "you," she says, "are just a big pile of hate."

"rhymes with mate," tzuyu quips. ducks when chaeyoung throws a napkin at her.

the karaoke room is something out of a drama. a really, really cheesy one. there are couches with sinking cushions. the kind the catch all the drunk, sad people that stumble into the area. the ones that are in love. or breaking up. or whatever the appropriate montage calls for. this place is one of the five that live on this street. the smallest one, according to what chaeyoung told her. tzuyu isn't sure as to why - probably someone got murdered.

"what's gotten into you?" she asks. finally. because okay, she'll bite.

chaeyoung grins. it's sharp; there's a flash of teeth. "i'm in love, of course," she replies. easily. because okay, _of course_.

she throws the pen into the air too. it's more like a sharpie. tzuyu's stomach drops, the moment the pen falls. watching chaeyoung fumble to catch it, then uncap it. she shifts abruptly. drops herself to her knees and motions for tzuyu to follow.

"love," she hums, and tzuyu follows. always. the two of them a mess of high school skirts. they sit on the floor together, staring at the walls.

"you?" tzuyu scoffs. her face falls with a flush. it's like a delayed reaction: palms heavy, sweaty, and panicking.

chaeyoung ignores her. presses the sharpie to the wall and draws an _i_ with a sweep of her hand. then stares at it. she laughs again and then pushes the marker back into the wall.

"looo- _ve_ ," chaeyeoung continues. swoops the marker into each letter. l. o. v. e. tzuyu rubs her palms into her knees. she's nervous; knows exactly why. chaeyoung pauses too. maybe to be dramatic.

tzuyu still meets her gaze head on. stares back and frowns. while chaeyoung still stares, still smiles, and still makes the knots in tzuyu's stomach start to pile up. it's not sudden, but it's just cruel enough.

"you -"

and tzuyu jerks her hand out, grabbing chaeyoung by the wrist. before she finishes. to stop her from finishing. the walls around them start to vibrate. there is laughter in the hallway. they are not the only ones here. chaeyoung's wrist goes limp in tzuyu's hand.

"you," she finishes. quietly enough for tzuyu to just panic. wide-eyed even. "i love you."

it's the room, tzuyu thinks. breathlessly. she isn't like this; chaeyoung is watching. and it's probably why she brought tzuyu here. the room can be for secrets. or confessions. usually, it's hard to tell.

the _you_ won't make it to the wall just yet.


	4. mathematics (jihyo/jeongyeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _jihyo is still buried with her equations. her mouth curls into a pretty smile. jeongyeon finds herself fidgeting. it's a really pretty smile, okay?_
> 
>  
> 
> or, jeongyeon is totally setting herself up to fail organic chemistry.

-

 

 

"i swear to _god_ yoo jeongyeon!"

nayeon bellows through the apartment. jihyo blinks; jeongyeon shrugs. 

"she's going through stuff," she tells her lab partner. "ignore her."

jihyo shrugs back. goes back to scribbling formula equations into her notebook. their exam is tomorrow and their favorite coffee shop is closed. something about a fire. jeongyeon thinks it's a conspiracy theory. nayeon's friend sana started working there and bam! it's been fire central ever since.

"what's going on?"

jeongyeon looks up. jihyo is still buried with her equations. her mouth curls into a pretty smile. jeongyeon finds herself fidgeting. it's a really pretty smile, okay?

"she, um," jeongyeon sighs. looks around. mostly because, nayeon can come out of literally _anywhere_. "she likes this girl," she whispers, and jihyo laughs a little. the sound is warm. and there are pits forming in her stomach. "and well, when nayeon likes someone she quickly goes into nervous breakdown territory."

"have i met momo?"

jeongyeon shakes her head. "no. if you were in our organic chemistry class last semester, you would have."

jihyo nods. she puts her pen down. studies her. it's been hard, jeongyeon thinks. because at first, you don't really realize how pretty jihyo is. and it makes you feel like an idiot - because she's pretty and until you're there, right there in front of her, it catches you completely off guard.

"i know how she feels."

"wait." jeongyeon blinks. "what?"

"i know how she feels," jihyo repeats, and jeongyeon feels her stomach drop. "liking someone so much that you feel like you're going to lose your mind. it's a lot."

jeongyeon swallows. watches closely. jihyo starts to tap her pen.

"your whole world feels like it's going to... combust," jihyo says. grins.

jeongyeon groans. her face still feels hot. "you've been waiting this whole time, haven't you?"

"i like chemistry _and_ subtleties."

jihyo is still staring. jeongyeon feels like she's missing something. again. actually, always. because jihyo stares at her and it's like this big, progressive jump into something she's not sure that she's supposed to see. or is. feelings, you know. feelings are so stupid and real and it always ends with jihyo being really, really, really pretty.

"i bet you tell really great dad jokes," she mumbles, and it's literally the only thing she can think of saying. jeongyeon starts to hate herself. "the best," she adds.

and then it happens. suddenly, without warning. jihyo jerks forward. over the table, half-bent at the waist. her mouth presses tightly into jeongyeon's. and it's nothing she expects: hot, sharp, trembling slightly because jeongyeon feels herself inhale and exhale to just breathe. everything is spinning and it's too much. there is no control. she has to pull back. maybe it's the panic. but her fingers rise and touch jihyo's face. she's wide-eyed.

"so..." she breathes. or tries to. "that -"

"yep," jihyo says. 

a door slams somewhere behind them. nayeon will text her a kissy face emoji later. plaster it all over their ongoing text. and say something like 'i have to live vicariously through you!' because later she'll have feelings and they'll probably be somewhat drunk.

right now? jeongyeon reaches for jihyo's hand and jihyo smiles. this is more like simple math; it may be the most brilliant thing she's ever seen.

jeongyeon isn't one for subtleties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nayeon/jeongyeon roommates 5ever.


	5. messy (nayeon/jeongyeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _it's two am when jeongyeon locks the bathroom door._
> 
> or, that time where nayeon friendzones herself.

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

it's two am when jeongyeon locks the bathroom door.

"we are going to _talk_ ," she declares. dark eyes. face flushed with alcohol. because of course, it's tzuyu's first house party and the drinks are legit. the kid never does anything halfway. especially since she's getting older. or whatever.

jeongyeon snaps her fingers in front of nayeon's face.

"you're not paying attention."

nayeon smacks her hand away. "you locked us in the bathroom. and you smell like a teenage boy. how could i not?"

"don't be a dick," jeongyeon snaps. her hands flank nayeon's face. "i'm trying to talk to you. about us."

and honestly, the sole reason why nayeon hasn't kicked her is because she loves her. like truly, madly, deeply. in that kind of way. and also, they both signed a lease together and it wouldn't be a good start for them. university. rent. trying not to be an adult but being an adult anyway. plus moving day is tomorrow and she has a lot of heavy stuff for three flights of stairs. jeongyeon makes her pragmatic. it really pisses her off too.

that and the fact that jeongyeon is pressing her thumbs into her face. she tries to dig them into nayeon's dimples. it hurts.

"seriously -"

jeongyeon presses her mouth into hers.

a whirlwind of things hit nayeon in the face. mostly, it's jeongyeon's mouth. then it's her fingers digging into her hair. pulling her head back because suddenly, somehow, nayeon is sitting on the sink and jeongyeon has stepped in between her legs. either trying to balance against the sink. or get closer to her. nayeon's going to choose to be romantic. she guesses.

it's not the greatest kiss. feels more incidental than anything. kind of like regaining use of a limb that you haven't had for a long time. after breaking it. her head crawls through a loop; nayeon did not think kissing jeongyeon would be like this. or need to be. so she focuses. softens her mouth. then jeongyeon's mouth softens. it's hot. maybe wet. she sweeps her tongue against jeongyeon's teeth. then over her tongue. gets a low moan as a reply.

nayeon sighs. jeongyeon pulls back. drops her head against nayeon's shoulder and then moans.

"going to be sick."

"don't puke on me," nayeon replies lightly. reaches into her hair. gently stokes it back from jeongyeon's face. "that's gross. and you know i'd make you pay for it."

"wouldn't expect anything else," jeongyeon mutters.

as quickly as it started, it's over. and the moment is only left in nayeon's heart: it still beats quickly against her ribs, over her throat, and then into the roof of her mouth. it says _you know how you feel_. this is part of the problem.

 

 

 

 

 

a hangover breakfast -

the diner next to their apartment. two eggs, runny. extra bacon. three slices of toast with the butter oozing off.

"and black coffee," nayeon adds. she pushes it across the table. to a pair of sunglasses and jeongyeon's embarrassed face. "like my soul," she adds.

jeongyeon doesn't laugh. she stabs her eggs with a fork. "did i say anything yesterday?" she asks.

anyone else would say: yes. and if nayeon didn't like her, she'd say you shoved your tongue down my throat and i guess i liked it. because that would be the worst thing to do.

instead, she picks up a spoon. grabs sugar for her coffee. dumps a little extra because why not?

"no," nayeon says. doesn't look at jeongyeon either. "you didn't."

she loves jeongyeon this way too.


End file.
